Over and Over I Fall For You
by obsessed-beyond-reason2001
Summary: Sasuke's singing? What the...It can't be, can it? One-shot


Summary: Sasuke is singing a song to Sakura. What happens when she accidentally hears it?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

Me: My second Naruto fanfic. I'm still working on my first. Okay. Picture a room with a huge window across from the door. Then picture a bed in between. Sasuke is sitting on the bed facing the window. Sorry if I make him OOC. I know my writing sucks, but try to bear with me.

"Talking."

'Thoughts.'

_Song lyrics._

'**Inner Sakura.'**

Omniscient POV

It was nearing the end of Orochimaru's time with Sasuke. It was time for him to be killed. But how to do it quietly was the question the Uchiha was pondering. 'Is it worth it to send for help from Konaha?' he thought. But thinking of Konaha made him think of Sakura, the girl who almost managed to make him stay, the girl who almost managed to break his heart of ice. He felt lonely without her. "Sakura…" He picked up his guitar and started to play, and then started to sing. He did not hear two people come into the room.

I feel it everyday it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to

It feels like everyday

Stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try

So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to

He was startled by the sound of clapping coming from behind him. "What the…" He stood up and turned around, putting his guitar back on its stand. There, clapping, were who else but both Sakura and Naruto! "Sakura…and the dobe. I'm surprised you guys made it this far. You must've gotten better." He smirked.

"Typical teme. You haven't changed much." Naruto said. "We're obviously here to bring you back."

"Perfect timing. I was just thinking of killing the gay pedophile (sp?)." Sasuke said, still smirking. "However, I'm only going back to Konaha if I can be sent on a mission to kill Itachi."

"Fair enough. I'll send a note to Tsunade-shishou asking if that can be arranged." Sakura said. "Meanwhile, we'll help you kill Orochimaru." Suddenly she smiled mischievously. "But before we do that, tell us who that song was for!" '**Oh yeah! We got him now!'** Inner Sakura said.

'Well, looks like I'll have to tell her. She came all this way for me, so she should like me back.' Sasuke thought. Then, looking directly into her eyes, he whispered, "You," so that only Sakura could hear it. In a louder voice, he said, "Naruto, why don't you wait outside with your friends. We'll join you in a moment." When Naruto closed the door behind him, Sasuke went over to Sakura and stood in front of her.

By now she was blushing deeply. "W-w-what are y-you g-going t-to do?" she tried to ask.

He replied, "This," and kissed her gently on the lips. It took her a second to get over the shock, but pretty soon she kissed back, wrapping one of her arms around him and tangling the other in his hair, as he did the same.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before they broke apart, both panting for air. "I love you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"I love you too, Sakura."

Me: That's the end. Flames welcome, as they turn into pizza, which I'll share with the ppl who review nicely. And I have no ideas for a sequel, so if you want one suggest something.


End file.
